Finding The Real Happiness
by Mr.Prince.LoveCook II
Summary: The Straw hat crew fulfilled their dreams, and then Sanji and Nami separated what will happen if the two meet again! Is there a chance to have love again between the two? So pls stay with me until the end of the story. Sanji x Nami
1. I - Prologue

FINDING THE REAL HAPPINESS  
By: .LoveCook

Disclaimer: I do not own the One Piece, it's from Oda sensie.

I. Prologue

Luffy and his nakama finally found the ONE PIECE located at Raftel, an island at the end of the GRAND LINE. They became famous all over the world after conquering the GRAND LINE (Paradise and New world) and after Luffy claimed the title PIRATES KING.

Luffy finally became the Pirates King after finding the ONE PIECE, he meet up with Shanks and he return his straw hat to him, because he surpassed Shanks' crew in strength and obviously he was a pirates king. He is now in the RED HAIR PIRATES together w/ Chopper.

Roronoa, Zoro became the world's greatest swordsman, he surpassed every swordsmen in the world, including the world's greatest swordsman, DRACULE MIHAWK (Hawk Eye). Zoro returned to Shells Town in East Blue to start a new life after claiming the world's greatest swordsman, he became the master of all swordsmen in that town.

Ussop became a brave warrior of the sea like his father, Yassop. He accomplished his dream before he leaves the crew. Then he visited his idolizes warrior giants especially Elbaf. He choosed to return to his village, Syrup village to meets his childhood friend Kaya than to be w/ his father. After years of being together they got married and have twins. He also became a true Sniper King.

Tony Tony Chopper became a great doctor then he can cure any disease much like his father figure Dr. Hilukuk's ambition. He is now in the Red Hair Pirates together w/ Luffy.

Nico Robin found the Rio Poneglyph in the Raftel, Rio Poneglyph tells the true history of the world including the Void Century.

Franky dream was to create and travel with a dream ship which would experience countless battles, can overcome extreme hardships and can reach the end of Grand Line, which he pursuit that dream because the Thousand Sunny reached the end of Grand Line. Franky realized that he has feeling for Robin, before the Straw hat crew disbanded he propose to Robin then Robin accept him so they got married lived together with their daughter.

Brook returned to his friend Laboon, whom his former crew, the Rumbar Pirates. He finally fulfill his promise to Laboon, as well as that of his former crewmates, who died at their journey, he delivered their final song recorded in a tone dial to Laboon. Then he returned to the Sabaody Archipelago, he wanted to be a Star again as Soul King but instead of singing at the stage he chooses to sing at the back of Laboon. They promise to each other that they will never separate again.

Nami finally draw a map of the entire world.

Sanji found the ALL BLUE, a legendary ocean, where all water from all over the four seas gathered, bringing fish from all over the globe.

Before the Straw hat crew disbanded, Sanji wanted to marry Nami and be with her forever but Nami already left without single words, he seek Nami in Cocoyashi village, he travel in the entire world but he can't find her. It was so painful for him; he wanted to die so he decided to explore the ALL BLUE before he perished in this world.

Then he found out that there was a KINGDOM located at the center of All Blue. He was more surprised when he found out that he was the missing son of the ruler of that kingdom. The queen and king were really sure that Sanji was the missing prince because of his eyebrow and his appearance. The queen mention that when Sanji was a new born baby the kingdom attacked by pirates then they took Sanji away from the kingdom.

He was really surprised but after knowing the truth he accepted it with open arms not because the kingdom was full of pretty women but because he has no place to return.

Sanji stayed in that kingdom, after a few years he became a great king. His father gave him the throne before he passed away then later on his mother passed away also. He got married to four princesses from the neighboring kingdom but he still not happy, there's only one lady who can make his life happier and that's the Navigator.

* * *

- Keep stunned, I already write the next chapter until the end of this story. I need your reviews guys.

Don't forget to visit our fb page. Just types  
Sanji x Nami - LoveCook x Navigator.

This is my second fanfic if you want to read my first then just search I found ALL BLUE. Tnx have a wonderful day.


	2. II - ReunionFreedom

FINDING THE REAL HAPPINESS  
By: MrPrinceLoveCook

II. Reunion/Freedom

Being a ruler of a kingdom, he suffered much duty. He has no sleep, no rest, he doesn't even care about himself and his four wives, he focused on how to make his people more happy than his own life. He soon suffered a disease that no one can heal him, every doctor try to cure him but no one can.

Then one day he recommended his nakama Chopper to cure him. The royal guards immediately followed his order, they travel all over the world to find Chopper then finally they found him. They told Chopper about the king after hearing the story Chopper immediately joined them together w/ Luffy to cure the king.

"oii, Sanji how are you?" Luffy poked Sanji's head.

"Hey, shitty gumo, long time no see, why are you here?" he was lying on the bed and half asleep.

"You'll been sleeping a week when Chopper cure you"

"Ah really, I thought I'm going to die, so where's Chopper"

"He makes you some medicine, you know what you're so rich, I want to leave here because there's a lot of meat!"

Sanji laugh "You never change"

He added "ah... hum..."

"What Sanji?!" he stared at him.

"Ah, how's... N... Nami-san?!" he nervously ask.

Luffy pause the he laugh "She was fine really fine together with her so..."

Chopper suddenly come "Sanji, thanks God your awake, I was worried about you"

"Ah yeah, thank you"

"Ah Sanji, I have something to tell you" he so nervous.

"You look so nervous, don't tell me that I'm going to die"

Luffy screamed and cry "No! If Sanji die, i have no meat!"

"Oh, come on stupid gumo"

Chopper laugh but soon return to a serious mood.

"Sanji, I cure your disease but... but..."

"What?!"

"But you will never ever produce a child, your sperm cells are all die because the acid causes by your disease until now I don't know what that disease, I only save your life... I'm... I'm Sorry" Chopper cries

Sanji was shock he seriously stared at Chopper who was crying loud. Then Luffy burst to laugh

"shishishi, don't worry Sanji if you need a sperm cells I will give you as much you want"

"Sanji are you okay?!" Chopper worridly ask

"How can I be okay, if I know that I will never ever have my own child" he angrily response

Luffy and Chopper got scared

"SORRY, it's all my fault, if I came sooner you'll never suffer like that" Chopper cries so loud

"Sanji, Sorry!" Luffy nervously apologize

Luffy and Chopper stayed at the All Blue kingdom. Sanji recovered w/ the help of Chopper.

"Sanji, our nakama wanted to visit us, we will have a reunion" Luffy happily said

"huh?" he was shock 'after a long years, I will finally see my beautiful Nami-swaan, every second of my life I always think about her, I wanted to hug her, kiss her and to be w/ her forever' he think

"oi, Sanji is it okay for you?"

"Why you ask that of course it's really okay!" Sanji grin

"Yosh!" Luffy jump w/ excitement

"It will be a grand reunion, so I will prepare a party for them"

"With a lot of MEAT!"

Few days passed, they waited at their Nakama, the Ocean soon covered w/ a big fish then they found out that it was Laboon with a Skeleton at his back.

"Sanji-san, Luffy-san and Chopper-san long time no see, even though I have no eyes! Yohohoho" he jump at the palace then he bowed

"Brook!" Luffy and Chopper happily hug Brook

"So, how are you shitty skeleton?" Sanji grin

"I'm fine, I heard that you marry a lot of princesses, so is this your wives?" he pointed at Sanji's wives

"y..yeah" he blush then he continued "I only marry four not so many, you shitty skeleton" he lit a cigarette

Brook bowed at the front of Sanji's wives then he said "Princesses san may I see your pant..."

Sanji kicked Brook face

"You Stupid skeleton, you never change!"

"Sanji san you're so harsh, yohoho!"

"Brook plays us a violen" Luffy cheered up

"Of course Luffy san" then he start playing violin

Usopp and Kaya with the twins appeared

"USOPP!" Luffy, Chopper and Brook immediately hug Usopp

"Guys, I do miss you" Usopp cries

"We miss you too" the trio also cries

"So Usopp can you introduced your pretty wife" Sanji mention

"Oh yeah, this is my wife Kaya and my twins Kenta and Fumi"

"Usopp san, your wife is so beautiful may I see her pant..." he soon kicked by Sanji

"ah~ Kaya chan you're so beautiful and your twins are so cute, thanks for God, your twins heritage your beauty" Sanji kiss Kaya's hand

"Oi, you really never change" he angrily stared at Sanji

"So Usopp how's your life? I never imagined that you got married and now you have twins" Chopper excitedly ask

"Oh Chopper you really wanted to know that then I will tell you, our legendary Sniper King was..." He keeps on talking and talking

Franky and Robin come w/ their daughter

"AH~ Robin chwaan! I miss you!" he stops by Franky

"Hey curly bro, she is my wife and this is our superr daughter Kureniko"

"Superr!" she imitates her father pose

"So i will called you now king san, would I?"

"Whatever your heart desire, my Robin chwaan" Sanji's heart eye

"Still a ero-cook!" Zoro standing w/ crossed hand

"So you come Marimo, you're not invited!" he angrily said but his happy to see his mortal enemy, Zoro feel that way too.

"So king san, can you introduced your pretty wives"

"oh yeah, this are my beloved and beautiful wives Taira, Reira, Sayo and Keiko"

"So you really married a lot of women, do you ero-cook"

"So, your jealous" the fight again as usual

"So let's start the Party our grand Reunion" Usopp started

After a long separation they are now reunited but I think someone missing?

"Where's Nami san?" Sanji asks then he looked at his nakama

"Oh yeah, where's Nami?" Luffy repeated, and then he continued "I invited her and I told her that this is our grand reunion"

"Is something wrong about Nami san?" Sanji so worried, then he stared at his nakama "Guys, are you hiding something important about her?"

"King san, navigator san wouldn't come because she's so busy, I hope you understand her"

"But..." he wanted to ask more but Zoro interrupted

"Don't worry about her, she's fine and remember you have four wives now, ero-cook"

"MARIMO, don't talk!" then he continued "I never saw her in a long time, I wanted to see her again"

"Oh, I know... Nami was busy because her so..."

Usopp stop Luffy then he said "can we start the Party!"

"YEAH!"

They celebrate the party/reunion w/out Nami, Sanji was so worried but every time he mentioned her they change the topic.

Luffy eats a lot of meat

Brook plays violin together with a lot of pretty ladies in the palace

Zoro drinks a lot of bronze

Usopp tells a story about "the adventure of Mugiwara pirates w/ the legendary Brave warrior Captain Usopp" Kaya, the twins, Kureniko and Chopper listened to him

Robin, Franky and Sanji's wives enjoy talking (chatting)

It was so happy being reunited again after a long years passed but only the king, Sanji himself not happy at all.

Instead of enjoying the party together with his nakama, he chooses to stay in his room, laying on the bed thinking and staring at the ceiling.

"Sanji, my dear what's wrong?" Sanji's wife Sayo asks, she lies on the bed with him.

"I'm just thinking, so don't worry" he still staring at the ceiling

"but you look so sad and disappointed"

"I waited for this day to come that someday I will see her again but... But she never comes"

"Are you talking about Nami san" she stared at her husband

He doesn't response instead he keeps staring at the ceiling.

"Sanji dear, even you're not response I know you're talking about her, you can tell me everything, I'm your wife but I'm also your friend if you let me" she hugs him tight

"When I first saw Nami san and know her story, I madly falling in love to her, I think she's the one, the one I marry and live together forever. I worship her, she became my everything. This past seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, even years I always think about her. My mind full of her, is she fine? Where is she now? Is she found a husband or boyfriend? That question stocked in my brain. It's really hurt and its killing me inside. If she with another man that man was really luck and i don't... I don't want my beautiful tangerine to be with another man. I don't know what will happen to me if I saw her with another man. I might... I might kill that man with my own kick" he hides his eye with his hands.

"So you still love her?"

"I love her when she's with me and i love her more when she's not with me"

"Why don't you find her and tell her everything"

"Find her?" he turns his gaze to his wife

"Yeah, you didn't even smile and laugh, you're not happy with us so find your own happiness and your happiness is Nami san"

"But I'm scared; I'm not ready to face her again"

"You must conquer your fear, face her and tell her what you feel"

"What about you, Taira, Raira and Keiko? I married you because I love all of you"

"You married us because you're a gentleman, you're afraid to refused a woman, we already know that you only married us because you have no choice, for your kingdom you must face any circumstances... We will be happy if you tell us what you really feel"

"What do you mean?"

Sayo stands up and she stared at the window.

"Just like you, I want to feel the real happiness, so I will leave this kingdom. I decided to divorce you Sanji" she's gazing at Sanji with a warm smile

"But Sayo?"

"I wanted to have my own freedom; I only married you because of our family, Sanji dear tomorrow I will leave the kingdom"

She leaned forward until her lips and Sanji's lips meet, she kiss him with passion then he soon kiss her back. The kiss got deep and deeper until Sayo broke the kiss, she whisper

"Find your own happiness"

The straw hat crew stayed at the kingdom for almost a week then it's time for separation again. Sayo already leave the kingdom without unnoticed but Sanji knows that she leaves.

"Ero-cook, I would never ever come back again in your dumb-ass kingdom" Zoro smirks.

"Oh yeah, whatever shitty marimo" Sanji smiled

Then Zoro wave his hand then he leaves.

"yohohoho, Sanji san your kingdom so amazing, I saw a lot of panties. I wanted to stay here forever but you know I'm really famous my fans need me, so I'm sorry"

"Who told you to stay you shitty skeleton, just leave" Sanji smiled

"yohoho, you're so harsh" he called out Laboon then he jump at "see you again Sanji san" then he disappear.

"Sanji san, thank you for this wonderful vacation, we really enjoy staying here. Hope that we can visit again" Kaya warmly smiled

"Ah~ Kaya chwaan! It's my pleasure, if you want to stay just stay leave Usopp alone" Sanji in a love mode

"oii, love cook don't flirt with my wife" he stand up between Sanji and Kaya

"Then can I hear my twins saying goodbye to the handsome king"

"that's not your twins that's mine" Usopp angrily said, Kaya giggle

"Goodbye Uncle" the twins kissed Sanji cheek then they leave.

"oii, curly bro. It's time for us to leave. Thank you for this week. You really a super king" he and his daughter pose

"oi, shitty cyborg make sure that, my Robin chwaan happy if you make her cry I will hunt you"

"haha, yeah sure curly bro, your sup..."

"ah, Robin chwaan?"

"What is it king san?"

"how's... How's... Nami san?" he nervously ask

"I know that you will mention it, navigator san is fine, don't worry about her"

"ah... Hum... "

"She has no husband or boyfriend, so don't worry" Robin smiled

"Really?" he happily ask

"I'm not really sure"

"so, done chit chat, now let's go home honey" Franky interrupted

"But... Oi shitty cyborg, i have a lot of question, so can you stay for a while?!"

"King san, someday you will meet her and ask her everything. Be patient remember you have four beautiful wives now"

Then Franky family leaves the palace.

* * *

- Stay w/ me guys. Next chapter is approaching title "BETRAYER".

Don't forget your review, I need it. Review is highly accepted.

Oh god! My exam is approaching I need to study overnight study.

So see you guys!


	3. III - Betrayer

FINDING THE REAL HAPPINESS

By: MrPrinceLoveCook

III. BETRAYER

Sanji was sitting at his office chair, smoking and thinking. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Sanji, why didn't you stop Sayo to leave, what's wrong w/ you" Sanji's wife, Keiko asks.

"She wants freedom, so I give her what she wants... She's not my wife anymore" he blows a smoke

"You're so pathetic! What's wrong with you! You never ever saw us some love. All you do was travelling, laughing with your nakama. You don't care about us, you never love us..." She began crying then she continued "All I heard from you was Nami, you always ask and think about her."

"Sanji, if you give Sayo a freedom can I have mine?!" Taira interrupted

"What's wrong with you, Taira?" Keiko shock ask

"We know that Sanji doesn't even love us, he married us because he has no choice, so pls don't blame him" she suddenly hugs Sanji tight. Then she continued "Sanji, i found someone, someone who can make me happy, I know he loves me more than you love us. He always show that he really love me even I'm married"

"You love him" he gaze at her

"Yeah, I love him" she smiles at Sanji

"If you love him then do whatever you want" he blow a smoke

"So you give me a freedom?"

Sanji nodded

"Thank you Sanji, thank you. I love you but I love him more. You're my ideal man that's why I married you but I realize that when I'm with you, you always think about someone, someone beside us"

"I'm... I'm really sorry" he solemnly apologizes

"No... No don't apologize you always saw us that were special but we wanted to be loved by our husband not by our friend" she smiles so warm

"Taira, what's wrong w/ you" Keiko asks

"Keiko, I know that you already know that Sanji loves someone else not us"

After that event, Sanji decided to visited the neighboring kingdom to make himself entertain and to trade some good products. Few weeks later he returned to his own kingdom.

"Sanji, welcome home" Luffy warmly welcome the king

"Yeah, thank you" he tiredly response

"So, where's my meat!?"

"Ask them" he pointed at his guards then Luffy immediately run toward them

Sanji laid on his bed "home sweet, home"

"Sanji honey, I miss you" Reira come and kiss Sanji

"Ah~ I miss you too my Reira chwaan, but honey, I'm so tired can you leave me for a while" he tiredly smile

"But I have a good news" she happily said

"What is it?"

"I'm PREGNANT, you will be a father!" she kisses Sanji

Sanji's eye wide, his so shock... 'What the heck, I thought I can't produce my own child... Then why Reira is pregnant?!' he think

"I'm so happy, honey can you join me to my doctor tomorrow, pls?"

He only nodded, and then he immediately stands up and walks to find Chopper.

"Chopper?"

"oi Sanji, welcome back" he smiles

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure"

Sanji lit a cigarette then he start the conversation.

"Is there a chance that my wife got pregnant?" he panicky ask

"Yeah, if she make love w/ another man"

"Chopper I'm serious!" he scream response

"But... But I'm serious also" Chopper's tears fall

"My wife is pregnant. I will be a father so you mistake, I still have a chance to be a father"

"Sanji..."

"Chopper, I can't believe this... I always wish that someday I will be a father then my own child calling me dad. I don't believe in miracle but now I believe" he wanted to shout that he will be a father. His widely smile

"Sanji..."

"I'm going to tell this good news to everyone, to our nakama, to the kingdom and to the Baratie specially that old man, then I'm going to start the party today until my first child born" he happily said

"Sanji, you have no chance to be a father!" Chopper shouted

Sanji slowly turn his gaze to Chopper.

"My wife is pregnant, so what the hell are you saying!" he angrily said

"That's not your child Sanji!"

"Shut up! How can you be sure!" he wanted to punch Chopper

"I'm really sure, you don't have sperm cells it's already died. So how can you bear a child? You will never ever have your own child... I'm sorry"

"Your liar, Tell me that's not true Chopper" he grab Chopper

"SORRY SANJI" Chopper cries

Sanji is shaking, he burning like hell.

"Sanji calm down pls calm down!"

Sanji suddenly walk to find Reira. He found her in the garden.

"Honey, oh come on... Stop smoking it will affect our baby"

Sanji grab Reira's hand tight

"Honey, what's wrong... You hurting me"

"Who's the father of your child?!"

"You're the father; do you accuse me that I betray you?"

"You betray me! Now tell me the father?!"

"Sanji, its hurt!"

"If you don't tell me the father, I will break your shitty hand" he burning like hell

"Your second hand guard!" She shouted

Sanji slowly take his hand then he said "why did you betray me?"

"You always not around if I need you! I want a man who make me feel that I'm special then I found it to your second hand, every time you're not around we make love and this is the result. I'm pregnant" she burst to cry then she continued "when you're around, you always tired you don't care what I feel. Yeah, we sleep together but you always mention the name NAMI even you're sleeping and you dream about her... Can you blame me for what I did! You're the one who betray!"

"That's not the valid reason for betraying me!"

"That's the only reason... You don't love us that's why Sayo and Taira leave you"

"Shut up!"

"Blame that stupid Nami!"

"I said shut up!" he wanted to slap Reira but he prevent it

"So you're going to slap me, huh?!"

"Don't ever speak something about Nami san, you don't know her. I don't want to see your face anymore together w/ your bastard splice. If i saw you tomorrow I will kill both of you"

Sanji hurt so much, he lock himself in his room. He needs someone to save him from pain. All he did was drinking and smoking, he doesn't even care about the kingdom. Why everyone leaves him, Nami leaved him after they shared some love. He last saw her when they make love at his kitchen in the thousand sunny but when he woke up, he can't find her. Why she leaved him alone. All he needs is Nami, he wanted to saw her, he big and round chocolate eyes, and her long tangerine hair. He wanted to saw her badly.

So every night, he kisses the bottle wishing that, that's the lips of his beautiful tangerine.

"oi Sanji, wake up!" Luffy roused Sanji

"Get out, shitty gumo" he shoved Luffy

"Your wife Keiko leave, I try to make her stay but she thrust me away. She doesn't say any words"

"Yeah, I already know that she would leave me"

"So, what's your plan?"

"I'm really pathetic that's why everybody leaves me behind, how I wish that I'm already died"

"Sanji, what are you saying?"

"Just look Luffy, i can't handle to leave now in my room. If I try to stand someone will break me again, so I choose to be broken than to feel the pain again and again"

"That's not the Sanji I know"

"The Sanji you know is already broken, so stop it and get out!"

"You're a king now, your life is not yours but for your people"

Sanji slowly gaze at his former captain, he can't believe what he heard.

"Listen Sanji, I understand what you feel but you need to hurt again and again to be strong person. Do you still remember why I choose you to be our chef?"

"Because I made you a delicious meat?"

"Yeah but that's not the real reason. I choose you because your strong. You have a dream no matter what happen you wanted to achieve it. Now you fulfill your dream, why dont you find another dream to be strong again?"

"Another dream?"

"Yeah, FINDING THE REAL HAPPINESS!" Luffy widely grin

"FINDING THE REAL HAPPINESS!?"

Luffy nodded the he said "Tomorrow is our departure"

"Departure for what?" he shockly ask

"For our new adventure FINDING THE REAL HAPPINESS!"

"Hey wait... Wait!"

"So you're against about my plan? Sanji as your nakama I'm worried about you"

"Ah... What about the kingdom?"

"Just trust your kingdom to your council until you're not around"

"Then... Ahum thank you Luffy. Yeah your right I need to be strong again so I will find my own happiness"

"So, can you give me a lot of happiness?"

"Huh?"

"Happiness is meat!"

* * *

- I really like the stage play of English department. I so much enjoy it haha..

So guys pls stay w/ me. Next two chapters are approaching title "KIDDO" . . .

Don't forget your review. And you're like in our fb page.

Sanji x Nami - LoveCook x Navigator.

Tnx.


	4. IV - Kiddo

FINDING THE REAL HAPPINESS

By: MrPrinceLoveCook

IV. KIDDO

They leave the kingdom (ALL BLUE) to find the real happiness. They decided to visit their nakama one by one, stay there in just a week.

They visited Brook first at the Sabaody Archipelago.

"woah! I miss this place! Sabaody Archipelago" Sanji inspected the place

"In evening is the grand concert of the Soul King Brook, so let's meet at the concert" Luffy grins

"So, where the hell are you going Luffy?" Sanji raised his eyebrow

"To visit Rayleigh, so see you guys" Luffy immediately run

"Sanji can I visit the Cotton Candy Shop?" Chopper begging

"Oh sure, but be sure not to lose"

"Thank you Sanji" he immediately runs

"I guess I'm alone again, let see what happen in this place"

Sanji solemnly walked at the busy street, his eye searching everywhere the he spotted something very interesting.

"oi, little thief brat" he stands at the front of a kid.

When the kid heard Sanji, he immediately rum but Sanji grab him in the collar.

"Just let me go, stupid Ossan!" he wanted to fight

"I will take you to the police" he grab the kid more tight

"Hey please Ossan don't, I'm begging you" he begged

"Answer me, who order you to do thing like this?"

"No One"

"You shitty liar kid. If you don't tell me, I swear I will take you to the police"

"I said No one, I want to watch the grand concert of the soul king that's why I steal money!" he looks serious

Sanji burst to laugh "you're really funny kiddo!"

"So pls stop laughing" he turns red

Sanji examined the kid. The kid has a blond hair like him, his eyes were big and round dark blue, his eyebrows were hidden from his bangs.

'I don't know this feeling but I think I meet this kiddo before, but I can't remember where and when' he stared at the kid

"So Ossan, can I have my leave?" he gazes at Sanji

"So Kiddo, would you want to come w/ me?"

"Huh?" his expression said What the Fuck.

"I have no companion, so if you want to tag"

"Mom always said don't come to a stranger"

"Okay, I want to give you something but you refuse, so I will give it to others"

"Hey wait Ossan" he holds Sanji's hand

When the kid holds Sanji. Sanji feels electricity. A strange feeling, so he keeps on staring at the kid w/ surprise expression.

"If I tag w/ you, would you give me some money?"

"Money?"

"Yeah, I love Money" his eyes sparkle

"If you tour me in this place, I will give you much money"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Sanji smirked then the kid grin

They walk at the center of the busy town. Sanji's eye exploring everything but he stops when he saw a "Map Store", he keeps on staring at the map store. He remembers NAMI, when she draws map, when she always smile at him, when she sips the coffee he made, when...

"Ossan?" he interrupted Sanji's imagination

"Huh?"

"You love Map?"

"Not really, the map reminds me of my beautiful tangerine"

"My mom always draw map, and she loves reading map. That's why I love map" he warmly smile

"Really? Then where's your mom?"

"She's working in the vast ocean" he pointed at the sea

"How about your father?"

The kid slowly said "I don't see him. I don't know where he is"

"Why don't you ask your mother?"

"Mom always said, my dad is in the far far away... When I ask mom about him, she look so sad. So I stop asking about him"

"Why are you here?" Sanji lit his cigarette

"I'm living with my uncle in just a week because mom would pick me"

"Uncle?"

"Yeah, he's awesome. He loves to sing but kind of pervert. His so thin just like skeleton"

"While we waiting for the concert, lets hang-out"

"Hang-out?"

Sanji nodded "there's an amusement near here, lets enjoy ourselves"

"YEAH!

It's kind of awkward to hang-out w/ a kid but Sanji feels so comfortable and happy.

"I enjoy it, thank you Ossan" he happily thanked

"Stop calling me Ossan" he blow a smoke

"I bit your children were so lucky to have you"

Sanji paused then he gaze at the sky "I can't have my own child"

"I thought you have wife"

"They already left me"

"Huh?"

"I guess the concert start, so let's go kiddo"

The concert was full of people. Sanji tried to find Luffy and Chopper but he can't find them, so he watched the concert together w/ the kid. When Laboon appeared the crowd shouted and then Brook came w/ a pink guitar. Many women collapsed and many people cry for happiness just to see the Soul king.

"Minna-san, may I see your panties?" Brook happily ask

The crowd gives Brook many panties. In the center of the crowd, you can see Sanji and the kid.

"So stupid!" the kid shyly said

"Yeah, totally stupid" Sanji's agreed

"I want to kill him w/ my own kick"

Sanji turned his gaze to the kid then he nodded.

The Stupid Concert Over.

"Ossan, thank you for this day" he solemnly bowed

"Oh, its okey dont mind it"

"I'm gonna to go. If my uncle saw me here, he's going to break my bones. So see yah!" the kid runs then he wave before he fade.

Sanji keeps staring at the kid until someone punch him.

"What the!" he angrily said

"We try to find you in the concert but we can't find yah. Where have you been?" Luffy asked

"I try to find you also"

"So, you meet Brook?"

"No, I'm w/ a kiddo"

"Kid?"

"Yeah, he's so awesome. I think I already know him but I can't remember where and when"

"your just imagining, let's find a place where there's a lot of Meat!"

They heard a familiar voice "Luffy san, Sanji san and Chopper san"

"It's Brook!" Luffy shouted

"Thank you for coming, I really appreciate it. Yohohoho"

"You're so awesome Brook" Chopper eyes sparkle

"So, Brook can we stay at your place?" Luffy happily ask

"Ah... Hum... Ah" he gazed at Sanji

"What's wrong Brook?" Luffy asks

"Sorry to tell you guys but find another place" he bowed

"Why?" Luffy cries

"Because... Because..." he's shaking

"Are you hiding something Brook?" Sanji raised an eyebrow

"NO. Why did you say that Sanji san?" he nervously ask

"Because your shaking, isn't it obvious?"

"Sanji san, I'm not hiding something"

"so tell us the truth, why we can't stay at your place?"

"Because..."

"Because you're staying at Laboon stomach, right Brook?" Chopper interrupted

"Oh yeah, yeah! Now I remember"

'So Chopper knows what Brook secret, they hide it from me' Sanji thought

"So Sanji lets find an apartment"

They stayed at Sabaody Archipelago for a week then they decided to visited Usopp and Kaya next. They travelled at the Syrup Village.

"Welcome!" Kaya happily welcomed Sanji, Luffy and Chopper

"Ah~ Kaya chwaan, I miss you" Sanji's heart eye

"You guys really here..." Usopp nervously ask, he's shaking

"Usopp your shaking" Luffy mentioned

"How can I be shaking, if I'm the brave warrior of the sea" he proudly said

"So if you don't have a place to stay, you can stay here" Kaya happily said

"Kaya!" Usopp tried to stop his wife, his face tells that don't say stupid thing like that.

"You're so wonderful Kaya chwaan but your shitty husband prevents us to stay here. So I think we should find an apartment"

Usopp breathe softly 'thank God!'

They found an apartment, so Sanji explored the Syrup village. He walked until he heard a familiar voice.

"Ossann!"

"oi, shitty kid why are you here? Are you w/ your mom?"

"Mom isn't here, I'm living w/ my aunt and uncle in just a week, and mom would pick me. Ossan, can you treat me?" he beg w/ his big dark blue eyes

"NO!"

"I can tour you in this place"

"I guess, that's a good idea"

They spend the entire day together. They watched cine, playing online games and eating every food they saw.

"Ossan, let's play soccer" he picked a soccer ball

"It's already evening, don't you see the sky?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure my stupid liar uncle would be angry if I come late. So see you again" he let the soccer ball fall

"Hey wait shitty kiddo, if I see you again calling me Ossan. I swear I will kick you" Sanji smirk

"Oh yeah, OSSAN" the kid warmly smile

"You shitty kiddo" he grins

"I'm going to tell this event to my mom. I'm sure she will be happy to meet you"

"Can we meet again tomorrow? Kiddo"

"So you love me now, Ossan?" he smirks

"Oh shut up!"

"I'm sorry but mom will pick me tomorrow, I hope that we can see again"

"I hope so"

The kid wave until he disappeared

"If I had my own kid, I swear that he never be separated from me"

They stayed in Syrup village for whole week before they decided to visit Robin and Franky next.

* * *

Next chapter will be release if I had time haha. The next chapter is the continue of this chapter title "KIDDO II"

Who do you think the mysterious kid? Why Sanji has a strange feeling about him? And why Brook and Usopp scared when Sanji, Luffy and Chopper wanted to stay at their place?

So pls keep on support and don't forget your review.

The mysterious kid, Brook and Usopp secrets will be revealing after the chapter KIDDO II. So stay w/ me until the end of the story.

* * *

Don't forget to like us on fb page:

/WeAreBornToLiveWithAnime

/AnimeHoilx

/GrayHeartJuvia

.

Matta nee!


	5. V - Kiddo II

FINDING THE REAL HAPPINESS

By: MrPrinceLovecook / proudOtaku

V. KIDDO II

They travelled all the way to the South Blue, the homeland of Franky.

"Super welcome" Franky together Kureniko posed

"Sugoi!" Luffy and Chopper cheered

"So, this is your place" Sanji's eyeing the house

"This place is so awesome!" Luffy and Chopper w/sparkling eyes

"My Robin chwaan are you really sure that you wanted to stay here? In this garbage place?" he raised an eyebrow

The place is kind of freaking weird. A lot of robot everywhere, even the house itself was made in metal.

"This is our super palace!" Franky proudly said

"So guys, if you have no place to stay, you can stay in our place. There s a lot of room here" Robin happily smile

"I m going to stay here!" Luffy widely smile

"Me too, me too" Chopper cheered

They followed Robin to see those rooms.

Its evening, Sanji laid on his bed staring at the metallic ceiling, thinking about the kid.

"You shitty king Sanji, you forgotten to ask his name and his mother" he lit a cigarette then stand up "It s hot"

He walks outside then he heard Robin and Franky so he hides himself.

"How s O-chan?" Robin warmly ask

"He's sleeping in his room" Franky hug Robin the he said "O-chan is an amazing kid. Just like his father, he loves to cook and to flirt w/ a beautiful girl haha"

"I feel really bad about this idea. To hide him from his father"

"Me too, but we need to support his mother"

'I guess that s not my business' Sanji goes back to his room

When the sun comes, Sanji decided to find an apartment to stay. He wanted to be alone and to think about his future merely his own happiness.

"Robin chwan~ can I talk to you?"

"Oh, sure"

"You know what, I found an apartment, it was kind of out of date but I like it" he lit a cigarette

"You don t want to stay here?"

"It s my pleasure to be w/ you or I mean to stay w/ your house but..."

"But?"

"But I feel jealous when I saw you and Franky doing lovey dovey" he blushed

Robin burst to laugh "I thought you only love navigator san, so why are you saying that"

"I... I mean, when I see you, you always remind me of my beautiful tangerine. You always w/ her, then you got married and now you have Kureniko. Franky was so lucky to have you but for myself, I didn t even know where s Nami san and what happen to her" he looks so sad

Robin keeps staring at him.

"I always wish that she will be mine, both of us live together and forever but... But it s just only a dream" he paused then he laugh and he continued "I know that you know where s Nami san now but I m too scared to ask where she is, I want to saw her again so badly but its killing me inside to know that she found a man to live with, that s why I stay silent and keep my damn self-shut up... I m really a coward. A stupid coward"

Robin patted Sanji's shoulder "King san, you re not a coward. Someone hurt you so bad that s why you never want to repeat it again. The scars in your heart is still open, if you hurt again it might be broken into pieces. But I prefer that you fight it even though it s really hurt, you should fight it for your own happiness and let the pain broke your heart again so that you can be stronger than before"

"Thank you, Robin chan" he warmly smile

"So, don t forget to visit us" Robin smile

"Yeah sure, I want to see Kureniko"

They spent a week in South Blue together w/ Franky family. Then they planned to visit Zoro next.

Before leaving, Sanji wanted to explore the South Blue. In the busy street you can find our love cook, Sanji. He's walking and wondering what will happen to him in the future. Suddenly someone called. He stops walking then he remove his cigarette. A familiar kid was running at him, widely smiling.

"Ossann" the kid shouted

Sanji stunned and he was really surprised.

"Ossan" he patted Sanji's hand

"Huh?" his mouth half open

"So at last, we meet again. What a coincidence" he widely smile

"I will guess why you are here" he raised an eyebrow

The kid responses warm smiles.

"Your mom was in the vast ocean for her work then you re living w/ your shitty uncle and mellorine aunt w/ their thousand kids in just a week because your mom will pick you"

"Yeah, so why are you here also?"

"I m living w/ my nakama in just week because I will pick myself"

The kid laughed.

"What s that?" Sanji pointed at the basket, the kid is holding.

"This is a milky fish"

"Fish? You stole it, do you?" he blows a smoke.

"NO! I m now a good boy, mom told me to be a good boy" he widely smile

"So, what s up with the fish?"

"I wanted to cook it but my stupid uncle scold at me when I try to cook this at his house, he was a freaking stupid robot"

"Robot?" Sanji repeated

"Never mind, can I cook this fish at your place Ossan" the kid begged "please" he used his big and round dark blue eyes

"Oh, fine fine. But stop calling me Ossan"

In Sanji's apartment.

"Your live here?" he inspected the apartment then he said "Your kind of stale person, do you?"

"You want kick?" Sanji seated at his chair and he lit a cigarette

"I thought you living in a mansion because you have a lot of money" he folds his sleeves and began washing the fish

"You know how to cook? Who teach you?"

"No One!" he's now cooking the fish

"How can you cook, if no one teaches you? You shitty kid"

"My mom w/ her nakama always gave me recipes"

"Why your mom always leave you? If I had a kid, I will never tend to leave him/her alone. Your mom is selfish"

The kid paused the he angrily turn his gaze at Sanji.

"Okay okay pardon me"

"Mom didn t leave me alone instead she delivered me to her friends. She always mentioned how much she loves me. She was working far away to gathered money for my future and happiness" he keeps on cooking then he continued "I understand my mom, that s why I never complain"

"Your mom was really lucky to have an understanding kid like you"

"I m also lucky to have my mom" he widely grin

"How old are you?"

"FIVE"

"Five? Your ass, don t say stupid thing"

"But I m really five, last year we celebrated my four birthday"

"How can a five years old kiddo just like you? Wondering and exploring every village I visited?"

"Because I m smart, mom raised me into a smart boy"

"Yeah yeah, talk to yourself kiddo" he stands up and moves toward the kid.

"You can taste it"

Sanji tasted the cuisine, while he consumed it. He remembers being a pirate chef under Mugiwara Pirates.

'How long I stop cooking? Yeah I remember to cook reminds me of my beautiful tangerine, so I give up to cook even though it is my first love'

"Ossan?" he gaze at Sanji

"It was really delicious"

They eat together, after eating.

"Nee, Ossan can I visit you tomorrow?"

"So, you love me now?" Sanji smirks

"Not really" the kid laugh

"Sorry kiddo, today is my last day in this village"

"Oh..." the kid woe

"Someday we can meet again and have a bonding together" Sanji widely grin

"But how and where?"

"I wanted to adapt you but you still have your mom"

The kid happily laughs "Yeah right Ossan"

"Look like the sun is already sleeping" he pointed at the clock

"Oh yeah, it s already evening. I m sure my uncle going to hit me again, so see you again soon"

"Should I escort you?"

"No thanks, I can handle myself" he grin and run toward the door

"Kiddo, what s your name?"

"Its Okanee" he wave his hand before leaving

"Okanee? Which means money" then he happily laugh "It reminds me of my Nami san, she really love money"

* * *

The next chapter will be release soon.

* * *

The flows of the next chapter reveal the following:

Who s really Okanee? What is the real purpose why he and Sanji always meet? What is the relation of Mugiwara Pirates to him? And why Sanji feel something when he meets that kid.

Who s O-chan mentioned by Robin and Franky. Why they hide him from his father because they wanted to support O-chan mother.

Who s O-chan? Whose are his parents and what is the relation of Mugiwara pirates to them.

What are the secret of Brook and Usopp.

What happen to Nami and is she found or is she had a family already? What happen to Sanji if she had?

* * *

I think, there are 2 or 3 chapters to complete this story.

* * *

So pls support this fanfic. Your review and support are highly accepted. Arigatou.

See yah.


	6. VI - Son

FINDING THE REAL HAPPINESS

By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku

VI. Son

Shells town in East Blue, the home town of the world's greatest swordsman Roronoa, Zoro.

"Oi Zoro!" Luffy shouted while knocking at Zoro's door

"I think, Zoro is not around" Chopper shyly said

"That shitty Marimo" Sanji blows a smoke

"Oi Zoro, let us get inside!" he torn Zoro's door w/ gumo gumo no bazooka

"Woah, what did you do! Zoro going to kill us!" he panicky screamed, he runs back and forth

Sanji laugh "You shitty gumo"

The angry swordsman came; he shouted "What the hell!"

"Zoro Meat! Pls help me, I'm really really hungry!" he embraced Zoro tight

"You stupid Luffy" he punched Luffy then he said "How can I give you if you damage my fucking door!"

"Oi Marimo, can you let us get inside, it's kind of cold here" He raised an eyebrow

"E...e...E...ero-cook?!" his expression tells that he saw a walking zombie or are you still alive?

"What's that expression?"

"Why are you here?!" he ask with scream

"Zoro going to kill us!" Chopper runs back and forth w/ panic

"Isn't it obvious, we visit you even though I hate it"

"Then go back to your stupid kingdom, come back next week or don't ever come back" he repaired the door and then he closed it, living his nakama outside

"Zoro meat!" he destroy the door again w/ Gear second, then he immediately runs to the fridge

"Oi stupid" he withdraw Luffy from his fridge

"Marimo, are you hidden something from us?"

"Ah... Eh... No! Hell no!" I just wanted to say go back to your dumb ass kingdom and some flirt thing w/ your wives!"

"Shitty Marimo!"

"Zoro there's no food... I'm hungry!" Luffy cries

"You bastard" he punches Luffy hundred times

"So, this is your house? It was kind of small for the world's greatest swordsman, just like you"

"I prefer a house like this than a lonely kingdom"

Sanji paused then smiles "I guess this is the first time your right"

"You stupid cook; just admit that I'm better than you"

"Your wish"

Then the two starts fighting.

"Zoro, we going to stay here for a whole week or a month" Luffy interrupted the fight

"Like hell. NO!"

"But it was already decided" Luffy woe

"Who!?" Zoro angryly said

"Me as your former captain" Luffy whoop

"I said No and no matter what you said I'll never change my decision"

"You really hide something do you?" said Sanji

"Whatever you think ero-cook"

"Then, why are you preventing us to stay in this shitty house?"

"Because...because!"

"Because what?"

"Then if you have no reason, were going to stay here!" Luffy jumped

"Why you guys... But promise me that if you saw something don't ever ask about it" he's annoyed

"Promise!" Luffy shouted

"P...promise, as long as it's not scary!" Chopper panicked

"I should think about it first" Sanji placed cigarette in his mouth.

"You ero-cook"

"Zoro meat!"

"Marimo, who's room is that?" he pointed at the room w/ soccer ball sign

"Don't ask" Zoro ignored Sanji

"Don't tell me, you already have kid? Do you Marimo?"

"K...kid?" Zoro alarmed

"Kid is that delicious?" Luffy innocently asks

"What if I had? Then that's none of your damn business"

Luffy and Chopper enjoyed the night w/ Zoro while Sanji's keep on smoking.

When the sun came, Sanji prepared breakfast for his nakama.

"Meat!" Luffy immediately sit down and grab many meats

"Woah, Sanji I miss your cooking" Chopper seated beside Luffy

"Oi, Marimo something wrong?"

"NO!" Zoro immediately response

Zoro's always gazing outside, he's nervous. Look like he's waiting for someone. Sanji noticed it.

"Marimo are you waiting for someone?"

"No!"

"Then why are you always gazing outside?"

"That's none of your bus..."

Zoro interrupted by the kid voices, who called at him outside.

"Uncle Zoro, I'm here!"

Zoro immediately stands up. He's nervous then he said "Ero-cook stay inside, don't come outside"

"What the hell"

"I said stay, remember your promise that if you saw someone don't ask about it!" he runs outside to meet the source of that voice

"I know that voice, its O-chan!" Luffy follow Zoro

Sanji suddenly feels something, he's nervous, scared, a feeling that can't be understand. His heart beat faster, he want to saw whose that but his feet prevent him to move. Then notice Chopper, who panickly run back and forth. He stands up walk solemnly outside then Chopper stop him.

"Sanji, whatever you saw pls don't be angry! I'm sorry" Chopper cries

When he walked outside, his eye meets a familiar young boy w/ blond hair, his eyebrows hidden from his bangs and round big dark blue eyes. The kid shock just like him but soon he widely smile.

"We saw again Ossan"

"Yeah, so why are you here?"

"To meet my uncle Zoro, I'm going to live here just a week mom will pick me"

"Uncle Zoro? Marimo you know him?"

"He is the son of my fellow swordsman"

"I thought he never meet his father?"

"Sanji, he is O-chan" Luffy happily poked Okanee

Okanee hugged Chopper and Luffy.

"What a small world" Sanji lit a cigarette

"So, O-chan how's Nami?" Luffy asks

"Luffy!" Chopper and Zoro stop Luffy.

Zoro punched Luffy while Chopper bite Luffy's head.

"My mom? She's totally fine!" Okanee widely smiles

"Y...you're..." Sanji's panic, he's eye wide and he is shaking.

Zoro grabbed Okanee then they walk inside the house.

"Marimo, wait!" Sanji gently grab Okanee's hand, he stared at the kid

"Ossan?"

"You're... Your mom is Nami san?" he nervously ask

"Yeah, the number one navigator in the whole world" he joyfully said

"Sanji meet O-chan your SON!" Luffy mention

Sanji carefully brush the kid bangs, he felt his heart fall when he saw that they have the same eyebrows. He doesn't even notice his tears fall. He stunned like stone.

Sanji cries so loud, he can't control his feeling. He's happy much more happy knowing that he still has a chance to be a father.

"Ossan, what's wrong?" Okanee panicky asks, seeing Sanji crying at his front.

"Can...Can I hug you?" he said while wiping his tears

Okanee gaze at his uncles. Zoro nodded Chopper and Luffy cry.

"S...sure you can"

Sanji immediately hugged the kid tights. The kid didn't know what happening but soon he hug Sanji back.

"Hey Ossan, why are you crying?" he stared at Sanji

"I'm... I'm just happy to see you" he widely grins

"Now, Okanee can you wash yourself. You're really dirty ero kid"

"But...but" he stared at Zoro then to Sanji

"There's no but, now go"

"Okanee, just do it" Sanji patted Okanee's head

"Can you tell me why you are here first?"

"He's our nakama, our ero-cook" Zoro annoyed

"Really? Then you know my mom?"

Sanji nodded then he smiles.

"What a coincidence, so after I'm done taking a bath, would you tell me about yourself?"

"Sure"

Okanee immediately runs toward the bathroom.

"Why you guys didn't tell me about him?!" he angrily ask

"Saanji, Sorry!" Chopper cries he hide at Zoro's back

"I trust you guys but why didn't you tell me about my son!" he's burning in anger

"Listen ero-cook..."

"Chopper why you do that? You saw how much pains I feel when you told me that I can't bear my own child! Then, why you hide it from me! You didn't tell me that I have already!" he shouted

"I'm Sorry Saanjii, I wanted to tell you about your son but... But..." Chopper burst to cry

"Oi ero-cook, don't blame Chopper. He just only a victim"

"Shut up! All of you betray me! Even Usopp, Franky, Brook and Robin chan. I thought I found a true and trusted nakama but I'm all wrong. For almost five years, you keep my son hidden from me! Don't you guys feel how much it hurts when I didnt even saw him when he was a baby or he doesn't even know that I'm his father!" he can't control his temper so that he kick everything.

"Can you stop it ero-cook! Don't blame us blame that woman (Nami). She's the only one who told us to keep it a secret from you"

"She's going to kill us if we told you about your son" said Chopper, he still crying and shaking in fear.

"She really hates me that much?" he calmly said

"I don't know"

"Oi Marimo" Sanji angrily grab Zoro in collar

"Why Okanee is living w/ you, don't... don't tell me!"

"Shut the crap ero-cook. Nami was busy doing stupid things like navigating, gathering stupid money and what so ever. So she has no time for Okanee, we are assign to take care of him for a whole week. So now it's my turn" Zoro shoved Sanji

"Now I know why I always meet him in every village of our nakama. Brook prevented us to stay in his place because Okanee was there, just like Usopp. Robin chan and Franky mentioned the name O-chan. My son mentioned that he has a skeleton, a liar and a robot uncle. He also mentioned that his mom loves to draw map. Why I didn't notice it sooner!" Sanji seated calmly, he's eyeing the floor.

* * *

Thank you for the support I do really appreciate it.

Two Chapters at the Same Time.

Chapter VI. Son

Chapter VII. Father

* * *

Now you know who is Okanee, if wanted more about him then pls do read the next chapter.


	7. VII - Father

FINDING THE REAL HAPPINESS

By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOTAKU

VII. Father

"Done!" Okanee happily shouted

"Just dress up" Zoro mentioned

"hum... I can't" he said shyly

"You stupid kid, don't tell me up until now, you don't know how to dress w/ your own?"

Okanee nodded. Zoro walked toward him and he hits Okanee's head.

"Oi Marimo!" Sanji angrily stared at Zoro

"Oh yeah, I forgot your here. Now as a father duty just dress him" he pointed at Okanee

"Father?" Okanee curiously asks

"Just for now treat him a father" Zoro crossed his hands behind the chest

"Stupid Marimo"

"Now, Ossan can you dress me?" he begged

"Huh?" he doesn't know what to do. He can't act like normal now

"Sure, where... where's your dress?"

Okanee pointed at his room, the room w/ soccer ball sign.

They went there, Sanji's eye exploring every details of that room.

"Ossan, this is my dress" he's holding a dress

While Sanji puts a dress on Okanee.

"How's your m... mom?"

"She's fine, she has many suitors"

Sanji grabs Okanee's shirt tight.

"But mom ignored them. She said, she has no time for them"

"That's good" Sanji breathe softly

"Is she mentioned about your father?"

"Yeah. She said, my dad is a pervert, he always chasing every beautiful women he saw"

"huh?" Sanji mouth half open

Then Luffy and Chopper burst to laugh.

"Yeah, your mom is right. I remember when we were on Mermen Island, your dad suffered a lot of nosebleed" Luffy mentioned, Sanji angrily gazed at him

"Is she mentioned something good about him?"

"She said, my dad was a high class chef. He always put my mom first before doing something"

"Is your mom still loves your dad?"

"ASK HER"

Luffy and Chopper burst to laugh again.

Dinner time arrived, they eat together.

Sanji keep on staring at his son. He's eye focus only to him, no matter what his son doing he keep on staring.

Luffy, Chopper and Okanee are playing hide and seek.

"Oi stupid ero cook, I know you wanted to tell Okanee the truth but pls just wait until Nami do it"

"I can't wait any longer, I want to tell him the truth. I really want to hear him saying dad, pops, father or any word represent a father. Just a simple word DAD, it can erase any pain I felt this past few years and I'm so pleased to hear it"

"The funny thing about your son is that he adapt Usopp lying, he keeps on talking and talking"

"How I wish that I saw him when he was a baby to hold him tight w/ my strong hands. But it was stolen from me"

"Your son is so young. You have a plenty of time doing father and son bonding"

"It's sleep time. Now, O-chan go to your bed" Chopper warned

"Naanii?" Luffy cries

"But...but it was on the climax!" Okanee argued

"There's no climax, now sleep"

"Okay... Okay" he went to his room

"Look at that, your son had a good manner. He never talks back to the elder. That's a good thing he never heritage from you" Zoro teased

"For your damn info Marimo, I'm a good boy when I was just my son age"

"Talk to yourself"

Okanee appeared from his room w/ a book.

"Whats problem, ero-kid" Zoro raised an eyebrow

"Marimo, watch your damn mouth"

"Uncle Zoro, can you read me a book? Mom used to do it when I was going to sleep"

"I'm not your mom, just read it with your own" Zoro argued

"I don't know how to read" he shyly said

Sanji stand up and he walk toward his son.

"Give me that book, I will read it to you" Sanji widely grin

"Really? That's good" he joyfully jumped

"Now, let's go back to your room?" Sanji offered a hand

"Just pick me" he happily said

Sanji stunned, he never picked a child before. What if his son fall and something happen to him? Then that's the cause of hating Sanji.

"You stupid kid. What do you think you doing? You have two legs, just walk!" Zoro irratationly said

"I'm tired, pick me Ossan"

'What should I do' Sanji's shaking.

"I guess I should walk w/ my own" he goes back to his bed and lay there "Ossan come here"

'I'm really stupid' he wanted to kick himself

Sanji sat beside Okanee. Luffy, Chopper and Zoro were there to listen.

"So, what this book all about" he examined the book, in just second he paused and his eye wide

"Oi Sanji, read it now" Luffy cried

"Okanee, what's the title of that book?" Zoro asked

"It's ALL BLUE"

"Now I know why that ero cook stunned" Zoro raised an eyebrow

"Oi, Sanji go back to yourself" Luffy punched Sanji

"You shitty gumo!" Sanji wanted to kick Luffy but Okanee interrupted

"Let's begin Ossan"

Sanji began reading the book "The All Blue is a mystical sea of legend, rumored to be the only place in the world where the North, South, East, and West seas meet. In this legendary ocean, it is said that there are fish from each of the four seas, and to have such a resource at one's disposal is the ultimate dream of every chef..."

Sanji continued imparting the all blue but Okanee interrupted again.

"Nee, Ossan I heard that All blue was finally found by an awesome Black leg?" his eyes sparkles

Sanji slowly gazed at his son "Yeah, it was finally found by Black Leg, he was more surprise when he found out that there was a kingdom at the center of All blue"

"Really?" his eyes wide

Sanji nodded "Black leg was the missing son of the queen and king of that kingdom. Then the throne was given by the king to his son, so now Black Leg is the king of All Blue kingdom"

Sanji expressions change into sadness. He's staring at the window.

"So what happen next? Is he became a great king then he got married to a beautiful queen so now his life became more happy. Black leg w/ his wife live happily ever after? That was awesome" Okanee extremely happy

Sanji still staring at the window. He slowly lit a cigarette.

"Nee Ossan, what happen next?" he asks w/ woe

"He got married w/ four beautiful princesses but still his not happy. He wishes to be w/ his only one goddess. He really loves his goddess more than everything. He worshiped her, he always thinks about her every second of his life"

Luffy and Chopper began crying like a baby.

"He was scared to know what happen to her. He scared to know what if his goddess found a better man than him... So now he keeps on struggling and... And"

"Ossan"

Okanee holds Sanji's hand, Sanji slowly turn his gaze at Okanee.

"I know that the king is a strong person, no matter what happen he can fight it. So, he needs to keep on smiling" Okanee widely smile

"Can I hug you again?" Sanji asks

Okanee hug Sanji. Sanji hug him more tightly. He's now crying w/ joy.

"Woahh!" Luffy and Chopper hugged each other and cry so loud

"Oi, stupid" Zoro punched both Chopper and Luffy

They spent the days together.

Sanji busy preparing dinner. Suddenly the denden ring. He annoyly pick the den den.

"Zoro, its Nami" angelic voice coming from Straw hat Navigator NAMI.

* * *

Two Chapters at the same time:

Chapter VI. Son

Chapter VII. Father

* * *

The next chapter will be release soon.

The flows of Chapter VIII:

Is Sanji answer Nami's called? Or

Is he called Zoro to answer it?

And what is the reason, why Nami suddenly call using denden.

* * *

The answer will be reveal to the next chapter.

Nami and Sanji finally meet? What will happen to them?

So pls keep on support me, by the way I would like to withdraw what I said last chapter on Chapter V. There are few chapters not only 2 or 3. Haha. I'm sorry!

* * *

Don't forget your review. And pls like us on fb page: Sanji x Nami – LoveCook x Navigator


	8. VIII - Reason

**FINDING THE REAL HAPPINESS.**  
By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOTAKU.

VIII. Reason

Sanji busy preparing dinner. Suddenly the denden ring. He annoyly pick the den den.

"Zoro, its Nami" angelic voice coming from Straw hat Navigator NAMI.

Sanji's eye wide open, he merely don't move, his heart stop beating and he thought that his soul leaves his own body. He's nervously shaking. That's the first time in almost 5 or 6 years he heard Nami's voice.

"Hey Zoro are you still there? How's my son?"

Sanji slowly lit a cigarette then he placed it in his mouth.

"Zoro, speak up!"

"It's Nami!" Luffy grab the denden.

Okanee and Chopper heard Luffy so they run toward Luffy.

"It's mom, its mom!"

"Luffy is that you?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, the king of all pirates Monkey D. Luffy"

Okanee grab the denden "Mom, I do miss you!"

"I miss you more, so how's my baby?"

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm w/ uncle Zoro, uncle Luffy, uncle Chopper and Ossan, the one I always mentioned"

Sanji's soul back, then, he nervously stared at Okanee.

"Ossan? Ah yeah I remember, the one who always treat you? Then can I talk to him? Im going to thank him for what he done"

"Nee Ossan, mom wants to talk you" he hold Sanji's hand

Sanji panic, he's now shaking 'Not now, not now... What should I do'

"You know Okanee, Ossan is a shy person so don't harsh him" Zoro said.

"Oh I see, then Mr. Ossan thank you for what you did. I hope that we will meet soo" Nami said.

Sanji's heart start beating fast, when he heard Nami's angelic voice, so that's it he fall in love again and again.

"Oh yeah I forget to ask, how's my nakama?"

"Nami, its Chopper, if you ask about me, I'm totally fine"

"That's good. How about Franky and Robin?"

"Don't worry about them. Until now they really love each other"

"Usopp and Kaya w/ the twins were fine, we visited them" Luffy mentioned

"Uncle Brook is fine; he's still so famous all over the globe"

"That's good. I hope that I see them. Then, how about... about"

"About the ero-cook?"

"Nami, Sanji is he..." Zoro punched Luffy's mouth

Sanji's eye wide open. He can't believe that Nami still care about him.

"Yeah, how's him?"

"Mom, who's Sanji?" Okanee curiously asked

"He's still breathing, so don't worry about him"

"Mom...mom who's Sanji?"

"You da..." Sanji kicks Luffy before finishing his sentence

"So what's my little baby desire?"

"Nami, MEAT a lot of MEAT!" Luffy shouted

"I want to see mom!"

"Aw I really want to kiss you my baby. So your wish is my command. Mom will pick you tomorrow!"

"TOMORROW!" they all cried, except Nami and Okanee

"YEPPY" Okanee jumped for joy.

"Oi woman that so sudden!" Zoro grabs the denden

"Okanee prepare your things" she ignored Zoro

"I LOVE YOU Mom!"

"I LOVE YOU more"

CLICK.

"Ossan, did you hear that mom will pick me tomorrow!"

"Y...yeah"

"Stay until tomorrow okay? Mom want to meet you"

EVENING.  
Okanee, Luffy and Chopper were already sleeping, while Sanji and Zoro.

"What's your plan?" Zoro sips hot coffee

"To meet Nami san tomorrow, to know what's the reason why she leaved me and to know why she didnt tell me about my son"

"The question is, are you ready to meet that woman?"

"Marimo, the woman we talk is no other than my beautiful Nami san, so don't ever called her like that. If I heard that again I'm going to cook you"

"Yeah, whatever"

"The truth is I'm not ready yet to meet her. If I saw her again, I don't even know what I should do. I'm scare to ask her why she does that and what the reasons behind it are. After years of no communication, I don't even know what I should do. What if I can't handle myself? I really want her so badly"

"You should ask her everything, if you don't ask her, you might regret it"

Sanji didn't even sleep, he felt nervous and scared. He keeps on smoking like there's no tomorrow.

The scary morning comes.

"Mom will pick me!"

"Your things are ready?" Chopper said

"Yeah"

Sanji still smoking, his whole body terrible shaking.

"Oi dumbass king, can you stop smoking? You full my garbage w/ that stupid cigarettes. How many cigarettes you want to use huh?" Zoro's annoyed

"I don't know"

"Oi Sanji and Luffy, long time no see" Johnny face was moron as ever

"It's Johnny!" Luffy shouted

"So I think Nami was already in this island" Zoro said

"Huh?!" Sanji nervously gazed at Zoro

"Johnny is my second hand. Everytime our nakama came, he helped them carrying their things. Isn't it obvious?" Zoro pointed at Johnny's hand

"It's MEAT" Luffy immediately hugged the meat

"Oh yeah, Nami nee-san is on her way here"

Sanji runs back and forth, he feels like the heaven going to fall all over him.

"MOM!" Okanee runs outside to meet Nami

"Dont run fast, you might fall" Chopper follows him

"Mom!" Okanee hugs Nami tight

"I miss you so much, my baby" Nami kissed him many times

"I miss you more!" he's widely smiled

Nami hugged Chopper also.

"My baby is you ready to leave?"

"I want you to meet Ossan"

"Oh yeah"

While them walking toward Zoro's house.

"Ossan is a nice guy. He's always read me a book, we play together, and he even teach me how to cook"

"You like him?"

Okanee nodded "I do really like him"

"If my baby likes Ossan then mom likes him too"

"Mom can we visit ALL BLUE?"

Nami paused then she slowly stares at her son.

"W...who told you about that?"

"It's Ossan."

They are now in front of Zoro's house. Nami's going to open the door but Okanee interrupted.

"Mom, I forgot to ask Ossan why we have the same eyebrows"

Nami stop "eyebrows?"

The door suddenly opens.

"It's Naaamii!" Luffy shouted

For almost 6 years, Sanji and Nami's eyes meet. Sanji's cigarette fell on the ground. They keep on staring at each other. Both of them wanted to speak but there's no sound.

Sanji recalls everything about Nami. When he first saw her at Baratie until the last time he saw her at Thousand Sunny. He keeps staring at her big chocolate brown eyes. He wanted to touch her so badly. To hug her curve body tight and to kiss her red lips w/ passion. His imagination interrupted by his son.

"Mom, its Ossan!"

"So, you're Ossan?" Nami raised an eyebrow

"I should talk to Ossan, the two of us alone. So Okanee, can you let mom and Ossan alone?"

"Sure mom"

They leave the house they let Nami and Sanji talk to each other alone.

"I think you already know about Okanee?" she seated at the chair then she cross her hand and her long legs

"N...Nami san, why you hidden our son from me? Do you hate me that much?"

"I hide him from you because I don't want my son to be separated from me and I won't give my son to anyone"

"I don't understand you. I should never let our son to be separated from you. So why do you think about that?"

"You're a king, so you have a power for everything"

"That's not a valid reason. Nami-san, why did you leave me?" Sanji stared at Nami but she turn her gaze away from him

"Just look at me Nami san, why did you do that? I... I searching at you everywhere but you never show up. When I didn't found you, my whole world shattered... I'm slowly dying. You promise that you would marry me, the two of us will together and forever. Until now, I believe in that promise but you betray me, Nami san!" tears fall down on his cheeks

"It was so painful than any scars, Nami san!"

"So now you blame me for what you did?"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything. I give you everything you wanted but you leave me behind"

"Shut the crap Sanji! I was confused at the time, thinking if you really love me or you only used me. We both shared our love in your kitchen at Thousand Sunny. While you're sleeping I leave you. I stayed at Vivi's place for a while. After I realized that its really okay for me, if you love me or not because I really love you. I came back to be w/ you forever but you're not around. I kept waiting and waiting hoping that you will come back and pick me. Until I heard that you're in All blue claiming the title prince, I'm still hoping and wishing that you'll pick me... But I'm all wrong! You're the one who betray. You betray me!" She wanted to be brave at Sanji's sight but she can't, she burst to cry.

"N...Nami sa..."

"When I heard that you got married into a princess, that's the time I accept that you forgot me. It's more painful to saw your picture, both of you were smiling and happy. I can't blame you; your wife was so beautiful, rich, innocent and perfect. She had everything you wanted, right?"

"..."

"Do you know how much pain I felt huh? I wanted to die and disappear in this world. There's no purpose to be live. I wanted to die, SANJI! I can't believe that you betray me, you let me go astray"

"Nami san. I'm... I'm so..."

"I planned to end my life, to run away from this painful prison world. But when Vivi said I'm pregnant, I realized that I need to live for the sake of my unborn baby. That's the reason, why I'm here now in front of you. I started to live again for my baby and finally to forget you. The purpose of my life is to make my son happy, that's why I keep working and working for him alone"

Nami wiped her tears and smile.

"So, now can you blame me for what I did?"

"Nami san, I... I didn't know, I'm really really sorry, please I begged you" Sanji hold Nami's hand

""Don't you ever touch me! If you want to be a good father to my son then I will tell him the truth. But for the both of us, it's over. It's already over. The stupid Nami you know was already died.

Nami leaved Sanji alone.

"Aahh!" he screamed so loud.

Sanji start crying again but now his crying in anger wanted to punch, kick and kill himself of what he did.

He can't believe of what he heard. He wanted the time to back again and to correct of what he messed but it's impossible.

* * *

THANK YOU so much. Don't forget your review.

LONG TIME NO UPDATE.  
*bow* sorry because it takes weeks to update again. I guess.

I'm totally busy my final exam are approaching I need to study hard. To make term paper, interviewing at etc.

I need also to read MANGA. To keep in touch both Manga and Anime. To keep updated in Manga.

I want Carnibal Bartholomeo to be a part of Mugiwara pirates.

The next chapter will update soon. The rest of all chapters will be updating even the finale.

THANK YOU and GOD BLESS.

* * *

I'm really busy due to my final exam :)


End file.
